Letting Go
by Perversions
Summary: Pidge is sick of how gentle Shiro can be during the late hours of the night. Actually, he's sick of Shiro taking control of everything but their sex life. It's time for a change. (Read first Author's Note to see AO3 tags.)


**AN: this was posted on AO3 on 12/19/2016. all characters depicted are of age to have and consent to sex. based on a dreamwidth prompt.**

 **AO3 tags: _Wall Sex, Rough Sex, all characters are of age, for voltron_kink meme, Post-Coital Cuddling, Size Difference, Clothed Sex, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Dirty Talk, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, or is it really door sex? is that a tag? it isn't but it should be?_**

* * *

Control was something that Shiro took pride in. The way he controlled his team, the way he controlled his lion, the way he controlled his Galra arm. There were things that he couldn't control, so control over these small things (which yielded larger results) was something that he wasn't willing to let go.

What Pidge wished he wouldn't relinquish control of was his own self-control in the bedroom.

Tender lovemaking was fine, especially after a rough mission. Missions where Pidge could hardly walk from the aches and pain his body endured. One hot shower later and there was only thing left to do: fuck out the emotions and stress. Fucking was the wrong word for it. Pidge and Shiro didn't just "fuck", they made sweet passionate love. And he was sick of it. Sick of how Shiro let him take control and set the place, never rushing for something quicker and harder. That didn't mean he didn't love their softer lovemaking; he just yearned for something rougher to quickly get off to. With someone as big as Shiro, one would think getting rough sex would be easy.

Wrong. Pidge never knew something so wrong, but he was going to end it.

Or at least, he was going to try to.

Why else would he be spying on Shiro as he went over battle plans with Allura and Coran? Pidge wished he was the tablet in his hands, being held securely in that strong grip of his. The very hand he wished would pin him down while Shiro ravaged the fuck out of him. Step One would be set into motion in 3... 2... 1...

"How come you never top me when we have sex?"

The question halted all discussion and Shiro's face bloomed a dark red color that disappeared beneath the collar of his shirt. The Alteans looked away, Allura bearing a disapproving scowl while Coran pretended he wasn't there at all. Shiro's eyes darted around the room before finally landing on Pidge, who grinned as the color darkened more so.

"That's not an appropriate conversation for right now," Shiro answered. He turned back to the others, continuing the conversation as if Pidge's question never happened.

But it did and he knew that he was under Shiro's skin now. All it took next were some carefully placed traps to set off throughout the day. Pidge had all the confidence in the world that he would get what he wanted tonight.

Step Two happened when he was with the other paladins: "You know how easy it would be for you to fuck me against the wall?"

The case on the tablet cracked, split just slightly by Shiro's strong hands. Pidge was ready to say that he had him right where he wanted him, but he returned to speaking to Keith, once again pretending like Pidge never said a word. Shiro's resolve was strong, something that he loved him for, but he was stubborn. So stubborn that he was ready to put Step Three into action.

Pidge put it into motion when Shiro was alone, walking through the halls to places that he couldn't care about. He walked behind him, matching his steps as best as he could. "Don't you think it's strange that I have sex dreams of my own boyfriend, hovering over me as he fucks me senseless?"

Complete.

Shiro turned around and grabbed his wrist. Long strides were taken as he pulled him along, bypassing doors to various rooms. Pidge couldn't contain his glee. He skipped along, trying to keep up with his speed. Their room was dark when he pressed the panel to open the doors, purple lights emitting from slots on the floor.

The door closed behind them and Shiro slammed him against the door. Pidge shook with arousal, staring up at him. Throughout their years of being Defenders of the Universe, Pidge hadn't grown much, an inch or two at the most. Shiro still towered over him, even more so with his arms trapping him.

"Do you think this is a game, Pidge?" Shiro asked, his voice rougher than usual. Even their usual sex never pulled this depth from him. "Embarrassing me in front of everyone like that?"

Pidge gave him a stern frown. It was difficult, considering that he just wanted to grin like the cat who caught the mouse. "It was fun, I won't lie, but my questions still stand. You never take control when we have sex and I've been curious as to why. Even when I do ask, I get an answer that doesn't sound true at all." He crossed his arms. "So, out with it."

Something flickered across Shiro's face, something that Pidge couldn't quite grasp. He brought his Galra arm close to his face, the unfamiliar metal coming to life. The fluorescent lighting brightened the room a bit, allowing Pidge to see the shadows that darkened Shiro's face. He couldn't recall ever seeing him like that.

It's a silent answer, one that doesn't require Shiro to say anything: he could easily kill Pidge with one hand. People could joke and laugh about their strength, say that they could do it when in reality, they couldn't. Shiro could, though, and it was his year spent in Zarkon's prison and arena that allowed him to do so. His hand combined with what battle skills he learned could kill the average human.

Pidge wasn't afraid of this, because he knew; knew that Shiro maintained control over his hand and his strength. It's what he did best.

Words are exchanged without even saying them, a silent agreement happening just as the last bit of light fades from Shiro's arm.

A small squeak of surprise forces its way out of his mouth when Shiro pulls him into a kiss. A kiss he hadn't felt since they freed a planet that took a week to do; a kiss filled with urgency and desperation. His hands are roaming up and down Pidge's lithe body and it's enough to make him melt. He doesn't get a chance to touch Shiro, hands grabbing his wrists to prevent him from doing so.

"I didn't say you could touch me."

This is what Pidge wanted. For Shiro to take control and dominate him with his sheer size.

"You wanted this, so you'll take everything I give you."

Pidge swore his knees went weak from hearing Shiro speak like this. Shiro. The man who looked like he couldn't crush a flower in those large hands of his. A hand that goes underneath his shirt and gropes at the small of his chest, running a thumb over a nipple through his binder. His moan is cut off by Shiro kissing him again, his tongue surging in and licking every single crevice of his mouth. A whimper let his mouth, feeling Shiro's bulge press just beneath his belly button. How could be hard this fast?

Lips wandered down his jaw, leaving dark marks along his neck and collarbone. Deft hands removed his shirt and binder, letting them drop to the floor. Shiro palmed at his chest, thumbs stroking over rapidly hardening nipples. Pidge arched into the touch, letting the back of his head hit the door. A hand moved down and slipped past his pants and boxers, fingers rubbing through his wetness.

"You're soaked," Shiro whispered into his ear. "Have you been like this all day, waiting for me to do this to you?"

"Yes...!" In truth, Pidge's waited so long for this that he swears he's been soaked for months for this.

Shiro pulled away, hands once again locking him into place. "Pants off. Now."

Pidge listened to the command, pushing down his pants and underwear, one of which were soaked through. The fabric pools at his ankles and he stands at attention, waiting for Shiro's next plan of attack on his body. Coarse fingertips run down his sides, stopping at his hip. His thumb rubbed circles there, a thoughtful hum emitting from deep in his throat.

He hadn't seen it coming. Shiro cupped his hands under his knees and lifted him up. His dick ground hard against Pidge's wet core, drawing moans out of the both of them. Pidge ground against him, wanting more, wanting to feel Shiro's hard dick inside him. He could feel Shiro's hand move down between them, working down his zipper and freeing his cock. Heat radiated from it and Pidge practically drooled.

One swift thrust and Shiro was deep inside him and he screamed. Screamed because this is exactly what he wanted. A rough start instead of something gentle, something that he was in control of. Shiro groaned in his ear, his hips rocking against his, trying to get even deeper inside him. Pidge's mouth gaped open and closed, unable to process or speak words over what he was feeling.

He was given no time as Shiro started a brutal pace, crashing himself against him and driving his dick deep inside over and over again. Pidge dug his nails into Shiro's shoulders, unable to do nothing more than hang on. Each stroke of his walls, each bruising thrust against him had him screaming out. He didn't care if the castle heard him or if someone was concerned for his well being. Let them all know that Shiro had finally let himself go and used his brute strength for something more pleasurable.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? For me to fuck you like this until you're sore and tired?"

Pidge bit his lip, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Oh, yes! God, Shiro, I wanted this for so long!"

Shiro grunted in his ear, his breath making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Tell me how much you like it."

"I love it when you pound into me like this," Pidge whispered. He's trying hard to move against Shiro, to try and make the thrusts harder and have them come faster. "I waited so long for you to take control like this...! God, I can't believe you would think that you would break me."

Shiro takes a step back, bringing them both to the bed. Dropping Pidge on it, he hovered over him, dick just teasing at his opening. Shiro grabs Pidge's hips to stop him from impaling himself on him. His dick rubs against his clit, coating himself more in the wetness that's gushing out of him. Pidge raises himself to his elbows and lets out a small gasp.

He's always known that Shiro was big but this? With how they're lined up and how Shiro is hovering over him, it's painfully obvious how much bigger he is compared to him. Pidge can barely remember when he was smaller, how Shiro towered over him. Their size difference is just one of those things that Pidge loves about their relationship. His eyes never left his dick, watching as Shiro slowly slide back into him.

"Fuck, yes..." Pidge hissed, moving his hand down to feel where they're connected. He plays with himself, feeling and pushing back against Shiro's rough thrusts. The movement is slick and he can hear the lewd sounds his cunt his making from how wet Shiro's made him.

"That's right. Keep touching yourself just like that..."

Pidge efforts double as he toys with himself, running the heel of his palm against himself as he strokes Shiro's thrusting cock between his ring and middle finger. There's no holding back as he cums, walls convulsing around Shiro as he tosses his head back. He becomes unbearably tight and he can feel each vein of Shiro's dick pushing in and out of him. Shiro pins him flat on the bed, hooking his legs around his hips. Teeth are digging into Pidge's neck and, god, Pidge loves it.

"Cum inside me, Shiro, please..."

Shiro's hips falter as he finally cums, pushing each spurt deeper into Pidge with each thrust. His body grows limp and Pidge welcomes the heavy weight against him, running his hands up and down his back. When Shiro pulls away, just enough for Pidge to look in his eyes, he can see the hazy look disappearing from them.

Groaning, Shiro buried his nose in his hair. "How'd I let you rope me into this...?"

Pidge grinned from ear to ear. "I'm talented and smart. That's how." He nuzzled against him, cupping his face to pull him into a kiss. "And I'm glad I did. That was amazing."

He rose up onto his hands, letting Pidge run his own up and down his arms. "And that's something you want more often."

Biting his lip, Pidge nodded his head. "Yeah. It doesn't have to be all the time, but... sometimes wouldn't hurt, right?"

Seeing Shiro think fills him with hope and something bursts in his chest when he sees him smile. He brushes their nose together, laying himself on top of Pidge once more. "I think I can manage that."

* * *

 **AN: since this is an old fanfic, i didn't bother cleaning it up. i had sworn off , but i decided to give it a try again. feel free to check me out on twitter (perversionsao3) or on (perversions).**


End file.
